Despite modern advances in medicine and medical equipment, sophisticated techniques to accelerate the basic biological processes of healing and training are only now being discovered. In the fields of training and healing muscles, using a few particular movements combined with electrical stimulation is well known, but the current invention uses two or three specific electrical direct currents using sound wave frequencies to mimic voltage waveform patterns of an action potential. When done with a very particular set of bodily movements, the bridging of communication between the brain and muscles allow the muscles to increase their efficiency, which results in accelerated results in healing and training that have surprising statistical significance. What is more unexpected is that the inventors have been able to quantify this inefficiency in muscles based on data from the use of these electrical currents and precise movements of the body that allows a new way of studying physiology and categorizing muscle healing and development.